Forum:Lee Underwood
Name: Lee Underwood Gender: Male Age: 16 Blood of the Pharaohs: 'Khufu, the pharaoh who ordered the construction of the The Great Pyramid of Giza '('''His original name was '''Khnum-Khufu, '''it meant ''"the god Khnum protects me")'. Type of Magician: Path Of the Gods(Khnum), Elementalist(water), Statuary. (Because Khunm is related with both water and pottery, I thought I could practice both: Water elemental and Statuary) '' '''Parents: ' -Mother: Selene Underwood; she was a water elementalist. -Father: Robert Underwood; he was a water elementalist as well. He was one of the few who followed the path of the gods back in the time when it was forbidden in the House of Life. He is also one of the few who follows the path of Khnum. He and Lee, are currently the only one following Khnum's path. Appearance: Lee is blonde, with green/blue(hazel) eyes and a well built body. He is 6'2 fts tall and is white-skined. He is always wearing a blue shirt with a black ankh symbol, and black jeans with a pair of converse. Personality: He haves a fun sense of humor. He likes to have fun and joke around with his friends at nome, but when it comes to learning magic, he is really disciplined. History: Selene and Robert met at the 1st Nome and at first sight, they fell inlove and got married a few years later. Selene is a Water Elementalist and so is his father, Robert Underwood. Selene never followed the path of the gods. On the other hand, Robert did follow the path of Khnum, a water god and potter god who created humans, and the evening aspect of the sun god.The Divine Potter, ''Khnum, was also the god of the source of the Nile, and he caused the annual flood. That's why he is related to Water Magic and Statuary. Robert followed the path of Khnum in secret, since in that time, the House of Life were against that practice and even persecuted people who practised it(godlings). '' Lee's parents always knew he was going to be a water elementalist, since when he was little he managed to manipulate water. They trained him a little bit... he eventually joined the other magicians trainees at the Brookling House. Lee is currently following the path of Khnum, like his father. He channels the god's powers and Khnum helps him lending him some of his powers. His dream since he was little and he found out he was a magician, was to become the Eye of Khnum. And it's possible, since he haves blood of a Pharaoh. He channeled the creation god's powers many times, and it always turns out great. He figured out they would make a great team, and then he became the Eye of Khnum. He is currently hosting the god. Lee is very powerful at water magic, and with Knnum at his side, even more. He wants becoming the most powerful water magician. Becoming the most powerful is a common dream every magician haves. He is also practising Statuary, but he isn't as good at it like water magic. Though he becomes great at it when Khnum and him share their powers, after all, Khnum is an expert at it, he created humans in his potter wheel. Lee have created a few shabtis and charms. ''He haves a boat shabti which obviously becomes a boat, and it's capable of holding 10 people. Also, a charm which haves the power of Khnum and protects Lee from curses. '''Weapons:' -A staff which is able to cast spells and turn into animals(Mostly aquatic animals). -A wand(though he mostly use his staff). -A shabti that turns into a boat, capable of holding 10 people. -A charm which haves some of the power of Khnum and protects Lee from curses. ---- longer history. Talk about how his parents met, his early childhood, etc Ok. Done :)